poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Stardust awakens
Here's how Stardust awakens in Stardust: The Wish Creator. that night, Rarity is looking at a 7 paneled star Rarity: Wow, this fascinating! Stall Vendor: You have quite the eye, m'am. You know. When you close all 7 panels on each night of the comet, you get one wish. Rarity: Really? I'll take it! Stall Vendor: A wise choice, but you only get one wish, so make it count. fireworks go off Stall Vendor: Ah, it won't be long till the comet arrives. Sweetie Belle: Look, Stardust. Fireworks! Scootaloo: It's amazing isn't it? Apple Bloom: Yeah. Tyrone: It certainly is. Button Mash: I agree. fades to them on the grass, watching for the comet Willy: his watch Alright, any minute now, the comet should be visible. his watch Duck: This will be great. Button Mash: I can't wait to see Stardust. Smudger: It's just stuff and nonsense. Sir Handel: Oh, be quiet you! Smudger: Wuss. then the clouds clear and there was the comet! Kipper: Look! It's the comet! Brian: Right on schedule! Rarity: Oh! out the pendent Alight, time to make my wish. make her wish and then closes the first panel Smudger: And Stardust hasn't appeared, yet. Rheneas: Give it time. It might soon. soft snoring is heard Applejack: Well looky there. see the CMC and Button have fallen asleep Rarity: strokes Sweetie Belle's mane Good night, sweetie. Sweetie Belle: her sleep Night, mom. Rarity: hums Blythe: Wow, that was beautiful. What was that? Rarity: That's a song our mother sang to us when we were younger. humming the tune she hums, it happened cocoon starts to glow which wakes up the sleeping foals Apple Bloom: Huh? Hey! The cocoon! it's glowin'! Smudger: Huh? No, it's not! Uniqua: It is! cocoon then floats up, still glowing and then it reveals Stardust! (a blue and green dragony) Kipper and Tiger: Wow! Pig: It really is a dragony! A real, live dragony! then floats down, as the CMC catch him Stardust: awakes Huh? Scootaloo: Hello, Stardust. Stardust: Hello. Apple Bloom: Ah'm Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle: I'm Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo: Name's Scootaloo. And we're the Cutie Mark Crusaders! Stardust: Hello, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. Smudger: No! He's not real! La, la, la, la, la, la! Glaceon: Smudger Smudger: OW!!' WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!' Glaceon: Because I don't like your attitude. Maybe if you show a little respect to these girls. Maybe I can trust you. Smudger: Then don't talk to me! Glaceon: I WON'T!!!! Fluttershy: He looks kinda cute. For being part dragon. Edd: This is fascinating! I have always had interest in crossbreed animals and now I get to see one at last! Marry: up Twilight: Marry! Stardust hatched! Marry: Great! I'll tell my father. And you can spend the night in our bus tonight. Elsa: Aw, thanks. Button Mash: Hello, Stardust. Nice to meet you. My name is Button Mash. Babs Seed: Same here. I'm Babs Seed, Apple Bloom's cousin. Pablo: Hi, I'm Pablo. Tyrone: My name's Tyrone. Uniqua: I'm Uniqua. Tasha: I'm Tasha Austin: And my name's Austin. Zoe Trent: I'm Zoe Trent. Pepper Clark: Uh, Hi, I'm Pepper Clark. Vinnie Terrio: I'm Vinnie Terrio. Sunil Nevla: Uh, my name is... Sunil Nevla. Penny Ling: I'm Penny Ling and I'm pleased to meet you. Russel Ferguson: Russel Ferguson. Minka Mark: I'm Minka Mark. Blythe: I'm Blythe Baxter. Skarloey: I'm Skarloey. Rheneas: My name's Rheneas. Sir Handel: I'm Sir Handel. Peter Sam: I'm Peter Sam. Rusty: I'm Rusty. Duncan: I'm Duncan. Luke: My name's Luke. Duke: I'm Duke, and that's Smudger. Smudger: Not real! Duke: Manny Shut up. Yuna: My name's Yuna. Snowdrop: I'm Snowdrop. Nyx: Nyx. Skyla: I'm Skyla. Zeñorita Cebra: Mi nombre es Zeñorita Cebra. Wheelie: And my name's Wheelie. Stardust: Nice to meet you all. runs up to Tinkerputt Marry: It was true. Tinkerputt: Yes, I knew it! Stardust will be the star, of the greatest show! machines come out from the stage Tinkerputt: I've waited forever for this day! Marry: Hmm. Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles